Timeline/Jeter
1990s 1994 *Approximate birth year of J.F. Sebastian. 2010s 2016 * January 8 – Incept date of Roy Batty * February 14 – Incept date of Pris *'June 12' – Incept date of Zhora 2017 *'April 10' – Incept date of Leon 2019 * October – **Six replicants led by Roy Batty hijack a shuttle and return to Earth. **'October 24' – Information on the replicants is logged on the Los Angeles Police Department database. **'October 31' – Halloween *'November' – **'First week' – Blade Runner Dave Holden is assigned to administer Voigt-Kampff tests to Tyrell Corporation employees in order to find the escaped replicants. He tests Leon Kowalski, who becomes violent during the test and shoots Holden. **Ex-Blade Runner Rick Deckard returns to his job to retire the escaped replicants led by Roy. He is first sent to the Tyrell Corporation to test the Voight-Kampff test on Rachael, an experimental replicant. **Afterward, Deckard travels to the Yukon Hotel, where Leon lived, finding photographs and a scale. **Roy Batty and Leon confront Hannibal Chew, learning that they can get to Eldon Tyrell through J.F. Sebastian. **When Deckard returns to his apartment, Rachael is waiting for him. After a conversation about her true nature, she storms out. **While pretending to be a homeless orphan, replicant Pris meets J.F. Sebastian, who welcomes her into his home at the Bradbury Apartments. **Deckard analyzes Leon's photos, finding one of Zhora, his next target. He takes the scale to Animoid Row, learning that the scale was from a snake, which then leads him to artificial snake-maker Abdul Ben Hassan. Hassan tells him the snake was sold to someone who worked at Taffey Lewis' bar. From Lewis, he learned the snake belonged to Zhora, who was performing under the name Miss Salome. After watching her performance, Deckard waited for her and went to her dressing room, pretending to be from the "committee on moral abuses." Zhora sees past this and attacks him before running. Deckard gives pursuit, eventually retiring her in the streets. **Leon attacks Deckard soon after, nearly killing him, but Rachael picks up Deckard's gun and kills Leon. **Deckard and Rachael return to his apartment, where Deckard soon falls asleep. Rachael begins playing the apartment's piano, waking Deckard. The two share a tender moment, but Rachael suddenly tries to leave. Deckard forces her to stay and they have sex. **Roy arrives at Sebastian's apartment. He and Pris convince Sebastian to take Batty to Tyrell. Upon arriving at Tyrell's home, Batty demands more life, but Tyrell tells him this is impossible. Batty kills Tyrell and Sebastian. **Upon learning of the deaths of Tyrell and Sebastian, Deckard is led to the Bradbury Apartments. There, he is ambushed and nearly killed by Pris, but he manages to pick up his gun in time to retire her. **Roy returns to the apartments and mourns Pris. He then playfully hunts Deckard, eventually forcing him to the roof. Deckard nearly falls to his death, but Roy saves him and reflects upon his own life before expiring. Gaff arrives just after, confirming that Deckard's assignment was done and saying, "It's too bad she won't live, but then again, who does?" **Deckard returns to his apartment, finding Rachael unharmed. On his floor, he finds an origami unicorn and ponders Gaff's words before leaving the apartment. **Deckard and Rachael escape Los Angeles, eventually reaching a cabin in Oregon. **Sarah Tyrell returns to Los Angeles from Zurich following her uncle's death. 2020s 2020 *Forming a plot to destroy the Tyrell Corporation, Sarah Tyrell assassinates Harry Bryant. She then locates Deckard, brings him back to Los Angeles ostensibly to retire the elusive sixth replicant. She also hires Roy Batty for the same job and Batty recruits Dave Holden. The ordeal costs the lives of Isidore, Andersson, the revived Pris, Batty, and Rachael. *Sarah Tyrell – posing as Rachael – and Rick Deckard gain false identifications and emigrate to the Off-world colonies. References Category:Jeter continuity